Secrets untold
by Torn Two Ways
Summary: Serena is still has nightmares about the night her mother dissapeared. Now she is finding answers that will change her for the rest of her life.SerenaStanton fic.i suck at summeries!srry
1. Chapter 1

_**Secrets untold**_

_**Prologue **_

Marie woke up with a sharp pain in her chest. She felt an unnatural presence somewhere near the house. Looking at her alarm clock, she saw it was facing away from her. Marie started to worry as she faced it towards herself. It was 1:46a.m. Marie got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and faced her husband who was deep in slumber. Since this aura felt non-human, she kneeled down next to him, kissed him softly on the cheek, and moved the strands of hair covering his face. "I will always love you," Marie whispered before she left the room to go to her son.

She tip-toed silently to his bed. Marie could tell that, just by looking at him, he was going to have a future full of hopes, dreams, and desires, which will come true, step by step. She felt the aura growing stronger and coming closer, so Marie quickly kissed her son on the forehead and whispered, "Take care of your sister and do not fear whatever happens in the future." After she left his room, she ran to her daughter's room, hoping that she had time to say to say her farewell.

As Marie entered her daughter's room, she found a picture of herself, her husband, son, and daughter all standing together for a family portrait. Instantly, Marie started crying. She took the picture out of the frame and went over to her bed where she saw her beautiful daughter. Marie saw that her daughter's moon amulet was glowing, she had to leave, and fast. Marie put her hand over her daughter and pushed all of her power into her daughter's chest, hoping that it will protect her in the future. "Follow your heart and open it to others," Marie said quietly, trying to locate the source that was now over powering her. She ran out of her daughter's room, through the halls, and the living room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she turned the knob and stepped outside.

Marie knew an evil source was near by, but where? _Looking for me?_ She heard someone asking inside her mind. Marie walked to the middle of her yard and turned around, facing her house. A shadow that seemed almost human was coming towards her and turned into a person who was walking her way.

"What ever you seek you will not find it here," Marie said strongly, hoping that the man would leave once she said it.

He knew what she was planning to do so he took a few more steps till he was only inches from her face. "Hand over the power you posses and I might spare your life," the stranger said while building up his power, waiting to see what Marie would do next.

She took two steps back and looked him straight in the eyes. "I will never give you my power even if it costs my life." All he did was smile and got close to her again.

"Good choice of words," he said as he built up his energy once more and forced it to Marie's chest. "Once you are dead, I will find the source of your power and use it against your kind." The man watched the women fall to the ground, gasping for air. When she stopped moving, the man went over to feel her pulse. Her heart was no longer beating.

He stood up and tried to locate her power but to his surprise, there was no energy of power within her body. "This is most disappointing," the man said mostly to himself, "it seems that your power has been transferred to someone else. Now it will be harder to find it."

As he was about to pick up Marie's body to take to his master, he saw something in her hand, that looked like a piece of paper. Out of curiosity, the man took it from her hand and held it up.

It was a picture of Marie and her family. He looked at each person carefully but his thoughts were mostly on the little girl. _So, _he thought, _she is a Daughter of the Moon. I am guessing we will meet each other in the future._ With that thought, the stranger folded the picture to put in his pocket, lifted Marie into his arms, and dissolved into the night.

** Well, I hoped everyone liked the story so far. The thought came to me while I was talking to two of my friends about another story I was thinking about making. The next chapter should be posted up soon. Love you all;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello everyone! I would just like to thank one of my very good friends, Cheyenne or Sesshy's number 1 lady, for helping me with the ideas for this story. I love you girl! Thanks soooooooo muchJ Now, on with the story!**

**Secrets untold**

**Chapter 1/ Betrayal**

It was the first day of the month and Serena went home early after spending the day at Planet Bang with Jimena and Vanessa. Serena flopped on her bed and took out her previous journal that she wrote in when she was seven. She turned to the first page and read the a paragraph.

_Dear joinal _(pronounced join-al)

_it has ben one year since mommy left our famely. Daddy keeps teling me and Kollin that there is a time when peple must leave this world and go to a place where evryone will liv someday. I hope mommy is hapy wherever she is. I miss her so much. _(There is some spelling problems because she was seven when she wrote it.)

A tear fell on the page and Serena wiped it off. She closed the journal and sat on her balcony. Anger suddenly filled her body. _Damn,_ she thought sadly, _what happened that night of her disappearance. Everyone assumes that mom's dead, but… I just want to know if she is safe._

"Hey Catty," Stanton called down the street, wind blowing in his hair, " do you know where Serena is? She was suppose to meet me here an hour ago."

Catty eyed him carefully. She walked to a table and put her things down. "You do know I still am against you and Serena seeing each other. Its very dangerous. But if you really need to talk to her, I suggest you don't do it till next week."

"Uh, why?"

Catty sighed then said annoyingly, "Because five days from now will be the day Serena's mom left her." Then she looked at Stanton, "I thought she would have told you by now."

Stanton looked at the ground for a while then back at Catty, "I guess she didn't want to talk about it since its so tragic."

She shook her head and look at her books. "I think so," she said, "She never comes out of the house or talks on the phone around this time. I feel so bad for the girl. Her dad keeps telling her that she died but… she just wants to know how or why her mother left. I think if anyone was in her position, they would want to know what happened. "

"Yeah… I guess your right. Well, thanks Catty," Stanton said then dissolved into shadow.

_What happened that night? _Serena thought over and over as she entered the room, getting away from the late evening chill. She was about to lay on the bed, ready to go to sleep when she felt a familiar presence in the room. Serena stood up.

"Stanton," she said out loud tiredly, "I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm trying to sleep and clear my head about certain things."

Stanton reappeared in human form and stood by Serena, taking her hands. "Serena," he said sweetly, "I know that you want no one to come and see you but you can't hide from this problem forever. Why don't you tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you with this."

Serena sighed and slipped her hands out of his. "I really don't think anyone could help me with this but thanks for the offer," she said while turning around and sitting on her bed. Serena looked at Stanton and saw the hurt look on his face. Guilt filled her body. So she stood up and hugged him. "Stanton," she said and embraced him tighter, "I'm really sorry for being such an ass, but I have a lot of things on my mind that I have been thinking about for years. It's a little complicated."

"Serena," Stanton whispered, "you're just having a rough day. But like I said before, it's better if you tell someone. It might release a lot of the pressure building up."

She looked at him, smiled, and said, "Thanks…and maybe you're right. I just need to tell someone my problem and maybe it will help me by not being so rood to you and other people." Serena took his hand and lead him to her bed and sat down. "OK… so…damn, it's just so hard to tell someone what happened."

Stanton put his hand on her leg. "You don't have to tell me what happened. But if you want, would it be easier if I go into your mind and see what's troubling you?"

"No," Serena said calmly, "It'll be better if I just tell you." She took a deep breath. "Shortly before my mom disappeared, she threatened to leave us, but she never told anyone why. Then one day when she asked to talk to my father alone. They went in their room and I leaned against their door to listen to what they were saying. I didn't really here anything but I over heard her saying things like 'I'm putting you all in to much danger,' and 'I'm not going to be able to stay much longer. Please take care of the kids for me'." Serena paused for a couple seconds. "I was to young to understand what was going on. I told Collin and he told me to be extra good towards mom, always keep my room clean, and do more chores around the house. I did all those things but then one night, I heard a scream." She stopped, trying to control her crying and shaking.

Stanton took her hands, "Serena, its OK. Just take a couple deep breaths and relax." Serena did what she was told then continued.

"I heard a scream and woke up, but something was missing. The first thing I usually see after I wake up is my family photo, but it was gone. I looked around the room but I couldn't find it. Then I remember I heard a scream and ran into the living room. When I touched the doorknob to go outside… I freaked out and had a bad feeling about the whole thing but I went outside anyway." Serena paused. "When I went outside, I didn't see anyone but the aura was so evil, it scared me. I walked in to middle of the yard but stopped cause I saw blood. A huge puddle of my mom's blood. I ran in the house to wake up dad and he called the police. A year later, the cops closed the case. They found no clues that would lead to the real killer." Serena looked down at her lap. "Since then, I've been avoiding people on week of her disappearance which was-"

"May 6th, 2001," Stanton said quietly.

Serena's head shot up and she look at him straight in the eye. "Stanton, how did you that?" she asked.

He sat up straight and looked back at Serena. "Serena," Stanton said, "I think… I know what happened that night."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, really? Please tell me everything!"

_That's the hard part, _he thought while taking a breath. "OK, before a Follower becomes a leader of a group, they have to be a _servi_ for a member of the Inner Circle for about a year. They have to do everything their master tells them, no matter how bad it can get. The night of your mothers disappearance, one of the Followers were ordered, by their master, to kill her and steal her power to take to the Atrox."

"So my mom had powers? Was she a Goddess? Was she good or evil?"

"Yes, she had great powers and she was good. She was also very powerful. She was known as a Forever Goddess, which is if you get a task from Selene and complete it, you become a Goddess for the rest of your life. But you would still be mortal. Anyway, when the Follower killed her, he didn't sense any power source in her body… Serena, do you know why you have a huge amount of power?"

She shook her head and said, "I thought it was because I was the Key and a Warrior Goddess."

"That's only part of it. Before your mother left the house, she transferred her power into a young child who she needed to protect, who would be in more danger then anyone…you." A gasp escaped Serena's lips but Stanton continued. "She didn't have anything to defend herself from the Follower so she knew she would die that night."

Serena started to cry harder. "I can't believe she would do that! She probably would still be here if she didn't leave the house." Then a thought came to Serena. She looked at Stanton and asked in a low voice, "Stanton, how do you know so much about this?"

Stanton let go of Serena's hands and took something out of his pocket, that looked like an old piece of paper. He unfolded it. "Because Serena," he handed her the picture of her family that her mom had taken before she was murdered, "I'm the Follower who killed your mother."

**Dun, Dun, DU-U-U-N! Stanton is in trouble now. Well, I hoped you all liked the chapter. And again, I would like to thank Cheyenne or Sesshy's number 1 lady for helping me with the idea. You rock little lady! The next chapter will be up soon. Love you allJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot. Like I said last chapter, I would like to thank 'Sesshy's number lady' for the idea of the story. And if anyone hasn't read her story, READ IT!!! Please and thank you! Well, on with the show.**

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 2/ Confessions**

**Last chapter: **Stanton let go of Serena's hands and took something out of his pocket, that looked like an old piece of paper. He unfolded it. "Because Serena," he handed her the picture of her family that her mom had taken before she was murdered, "I'm the Follower who killed your mother."

Serena stared at Stanton, completely shocked. "What?!?! How could- I thought- WHAT?!?!"

Stanton tried to take Serena's hands to comfort her, but she moved them away and stood up. Her back was turned away from Stanton, with her hands tightened in a fist. She turned around and muttered, "How could you do that to me Stanton? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because," Stanton said, "I was ordered to take your mothers power and kill her. I couldn't say no! But then I found out that she transferred her power into you the moment we started dating. I didn't know what to do so… I didn't tell you. I thought it would be for your own good not to know what really happened."

Serena turned around to look at him with so much hate. She walked to dresser, and pulled out her journal from when she was seven. "If you thought that not telling me was for my own good," she said roughly, "then why didn't you tell me when I told you how much I missed my mother after she left? Why didn't you tell me when I told you that I would do anything to get her back?" She grabbed her journal and threw it on the bed Stanton. He took the journal and looked at Serena, confused. "I have been miserable about my mother leaving for more then ten years and you knew. How could you betray me like this Stanton?"

It took Stanton a while to answer, while still holding the journal. "Because… I…" he shook his head and sighed, "I have no excuse. I can help you with any other pain that you go through but this is something I just can't help you with," Stanton looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Serena."

She looked back at him, "You think sorry is going to cut it? Keep your sorry's. I don't need to hear it." Then a thought came to her, making her shutter, "Are there other secrets you are keeping from me about this, Stanton?"

"Serena, there is a lot more to the story that you don't know. It's very complicated."

"Then tell me. I need to know!!"

He shook his head and said, "If it was only that easy Serena. I can't tell you anything until you find out more."

Serena was shocked by the loathing she felt towards Stanton that she couldn't take it. She walked up to Stanton and slapped him clear across the face. "You traitor," she whispered harshly, "how could you betray me like this? I believed in you and trusted you so you can treat me like this? That is not what I stand for!"

Stanton was shocked by what just happened and was afraid of what was about to happen next. "Serena, I want to tell you more, but… I just can't. If you knew what happened, you would understand why," Stanton paused, "There are secrets that you don't know and might never find out."

"You think you know more about myself then I do? That's utter bull shit Stanton!" Serena yelled and paced her room, trying to figure things out. Then she stopped and looked at him in the eyes. "You know Stanton, I thought I could trust you and tell you what ever problems or troubles I ever come across, but now… I can't anymore." Serena turned her head away from Stanton, "Just leave Stanton. Leave me alone and don't come here again."

"But Serena-"

"Did you hear me Stanton? Leave me the hell alone and let me be. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

Stanton stood up and walked to her balcony door, "You know Serena," he said softly, "sometimes we can't control our destinies." With that said, he disappeared into the shadows and went through a crack in the balcony door.

Serena turned to where he was standing before he left and knew that she would never be able to forgive him.

**I bet I know what most of you are asking, "Will Serena ever talk to Stanton again? Will she ever be able to forgive him?" or most importantly, "What is Stanton not telling Serena?" Well, you all are just going to have to wait and see what happens next. If I get a lot of reviews, I might consider telling anyone who e-mails me, but maybe (lol)! Anyway, I hope you all like my story. I'll be sure to update soon!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Untold

Ch.3/Brother-sister lechers

Serena walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, still full of rage.

"Hey Serena, you're still up?"

She turned around and saw Collin behind her. He was in his boxers and was still sunburned from last week's beach party. "I couldn't sleep, bad dream," Serena lied and turned away from Collin.

Collin sighed. "A nightmare about mom again, huh?" He asked sadly.

She turned to him and nodded, "Sort-a."

Collin walked up to Serena and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's still painful to not know what happened to mom, but Serena, she may never come back and we may never find out what happened. It's life and we need to face the facts."

"I know but…" Serena paused. _Should I tell him what really happened or should I leave it alone? _She thought, looking out the kitchen window. "but if you knew something about it, would you want to know? I mean, wouldn't you want to know if she was safe or not?"

Collin took her hand and muttered, "Honestly, I think it's better left unsaid. I think that our lives are better if we don't know. I have a great girlfriend, and you have a great boyfriend. We both have good friends and a good family."

_You mean I had a great boyfriend. I know I have to tell him, but something's holding me back._

Collin looked out the window as if pondering something. "You know Serena," he said sadly, "I worry about mom's whereabouts too. But you have to remember that she left our family years ago. I'm not trying to sound insensitive or anything but there are better things to worry about. So try not to let this whole thing get to your head, okay?"

Serena took a deep breath, knowing he was right. "Okay Collin, I'll try not to think about it too much."

He smiled at his sister and nodded. "Thanks." Then he walked out of the kitchen to his room.

……………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Serena walked to school, wondering if she should tell the other Daughters about what happened that night.

"Hey, chica, wait up!"

Serena stopped and looked behind her. It was Jimena. When she finally caught up, they started walking. "So, how are things going, Serena?" Jimena asked.

"Me… Oh, just fine… nothing happened over the weekend." Serena put on one of her fake smiles. _Oh yeah, I bet that was convincing,_ she thought sarcastically.

Jimena gave her a concerned look and tilted her head. "You don't seem fine, is everything okay at home or is there a problem with Stanton?"

_I swear, she can read me like a book. _They waited for an approaching car to pass, then continued.

She took a deep breath then muttered, "Yeah, something happened this weekend with Stanton and I. So… I decided that I'm going to break up with him."

Jimena's eye's widened, she was shocked. "WHAT? Are you serious? Vanessa, Catty, and I have been trying to get you two to break up since you started dating, and when we're finally okay with it, you decide to break up with him? What's the reason?"

"Well, you know, he's the Prince of Night, I'm a Daughter of the Moon, it doesn't really mix well. And besides, we're two completely different people, it wasn't going to last long anyway."

"Okay, girl, if that's what you want."

They were now in the security line waiting to get inside. _Yeah, it's what I want, _Serena thought sadly.

Before she went inside the school, she thought she saw a dark figure floating in the corner of her eye. Serena turned towards that direction, but only to find that there was just a bunch of Seniors talking to there friends.

Serena sighed, tuned around, and went in La Brea High. As she walked to her class, she promised herself that she would never forgive Stanton for taking her mother away from her.

**Hi there, I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like a long time. I've been really busy. Well, I'll try my hardest to update sooner. Please review, it means a lot to me**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4/The letter

It's been three weeks since Serena spoke to Stanton. She knew that if she saw him, she wouldn't be able to control herself and do something horrible to him. She just wanted him to leave her alone, for good.

On a Friday afternoon, Serena was on her way home when she heard two familiar voices coming from her front porch.

The first voice was from her brother, "Sorry, Serena isn't home yet. Is there anything I could tell her for you?"

"Umm, actually can you give her this letter? It's very important that she gets it." STANTON! Stanton was talking to her brother! Of all people, Serena was wondering why he had the guts to go to her house and try to talk to her again.

Stanton handed Collin the letter. When he took it, Stanton turned around and materialized into the sky.

Serena walked into her house and asked Collin, "Why was he here? What did he want?"

"Clam down, Serena," Collin reassured, "Stanton only wanted to know if you were home so he could give you this." He showed her the letter that Stanton had. "Just by the look of this letter," Collin continued, "I'd say it's pretty old. It looks like it's been folded over and over again." Serena took the letter from him. "Why are you so mad at Stanton in the first place?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go to my room," Serena said, not answering his question.

When she got to her room, she dropped her book bag, sat on her bed, and opened the letter. Actually, there were two letters. One that looks like it's been written in only a matter of minutes. The other looks like it's been written years ago. Serena opened the one that looks newer.

_**Dear Serena,**_

_**I know that no matter what I say, you won't forgive me for what I've done, but hopefully this letter will give you the information you need. **_

_**As I have said before, I couldn't tell you the whole story, what led me**_ _**to kill your mother. But it's not my place to tell you what happened.**_

_**There is a Follower in Nefandus that you need to meet. He goes by the name Noin. He will tell you everything you need to know about that night.**_

_**Also, the next letter was written by your mom, the night before her death, and she handed it to me.**_

_**If you need any help with going to Noin, please don't hesitate to ask me. No matter what, I will help you. No matter what, I will always love you.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Stanton**_

_Noin, _Serena thought as she reached for the next letter.

_**Stanton,**_

_**I have thought about what you said the other night. I decided that I couldn't it, become a Follower. I would be putting my family in more danger than they are already in.**_

_**So, I ask you to do me a favor. Make sure the Atrox doesn't get my power by killing me. Only you have the strength and power to do it. It might seem rash but it might be the only way the Atrox will leave me and my family alone.**_

_**I know that my daughter will fight for mankind when she is old enough. I know her destiny needs to be fulfilled in order save everyone. But till that time, she needs to be save and needs to train herself for that day. I wish I could have told her the truth. I was going to tell her when she was older so she would understand better. Now, I think it's better if she never finds out.**_

_**Tomorrow night, I will meet you on the cliff so you can do my favor. Please don't reconsider.**_

_**Marie**_

Serena was too shocked to speak. So her mom asked Stanton to kill her? The Atrox desired so much power that it led her mom to have someone else kill her?

She re-read the letter. _The truth?_ Serena thought, _what does she mean by the truth?_ Serena put both letters in her dresser and laid on her bed. Just then, she realized that she needed to get to Nefandus in order to figure this out. She needed to know the truth on what happened to her mother and what secrets she was hiding from her own daughter.


End file.
